


霍格沃茨牢骚坛子

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, 投稿体, 稿件吐槽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 欢迎向霍格沃茨牢骚坛子投稿。
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	霍格沃茨牢骚坛子

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.大概是投稿体，有灵感就写成系列，没有就算了；  
> 2.完全从秋视角出发，时间点是玛丽埃塔告密后、魁地奇决赛前，哈秋关系处于要死不活的状态。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

你好坛子，我来投稿，请称呼我为悲伤女孩。

是这样的，我有个男朋友P，基本已经是前任了，不过还没正式分手，姑且就说他是现任吧。P小我一个年级，信息不能再多，否则就要被认出来了。他不是我的初恋，我的初恋是一个很高很帅的男生，我们可以叫他D，D年级比我大，是你能想到最完美的那种男生，和他在一起的时候绝对是我这辈子最快乐的时光。可是几个月后我们分手了，不能细说，总之非常糟糕，我有一个月的时间过得浑浑噩噩，完全不敢相信。可是我振作起来了，我知道他不会愿意我一蹶不振，所以一直告诉自己要向前看。必须强调，虽然分开的时候很糟，但并不是因为我和D反目，我们的感情很好，所以我想他会祝福我的。

然后说回P。P应该在我和D还在一起的时候就喜欢我，他经常盯着我看，还有一次为了跟我打招呼泼了自己一身的水。他不算是我喜欢的类型，说实话，太青涩了，有点没安全感。但他一直没正式告白，所以我也没有机会拒绝，反正我们见面机会也不多，算是处在一个比较尴尬的互不干扰状态吧。其实他身上也有一些很了不起的地方，如果他真的表白，我也不一定会拒绝，但接下来D出现了，如前所述，完完全全是我的白马王子，我就没有再留心过P了。事情发生变化是在我与D分开之后，我不知道该怎么描述才能不让你们猜出我是谁，所以请原谅我的含糊其辞。在那个导致我与D分开的事件中，P做到的一些事给我感觉他在某些方面比D要强大，但同时那件事之后P过得又很艰难，很需要支持。不知道这么说你们能不能理解，我觉得同样的事或许不会发生在P身上，而且他需要一个人站在他这边，我又需要走出跟D分开的阴影，再加上我感觉P还是喜欢我、他对我也不是全无吸引力，所以我想，也许我可以跟他试一试。

确实，这距离我跟D分开并不是很久，但别评判我，你们不知道我经历了什么。我没有欺骗P，他知道我跟D的事，知道我们感情很好，也知道我们为什么分开。是我主动吻了他，他当时好像没反应过来（唉，我其实那会儿就该明白的），但是过了一阵，他在我朋友面前主动邀请我去霍格莫得约会，我答应了。虽然没有明说，但我认为从那个时候开始，我们就是男女朋友了。

说到那次约会，我大概可以吐槽上三天三夜。唉，其实也是我抱的期望太高了，事后我问过我的朋友，她们都说男生们起初或多或少会那样。可是我唯一的约会经验是和D，他又体贴又浪漫，不需要我多说什么就能猜到我的心思，我们之间又有很多共同话题，聊得非常愉快。我承认我在约会过程中有想到D，但这不代表我是三心二意地去的，我宁可我开开心心地和P出去玩一次，不想到任何其他人。我会想到D，真的是因为约会太糟糕了。

我们之间的气氛始终非常尴尬，我发现我们之间一点儿共同话题都没有，本来我想跟他聊魁地奇，可是又想起他的朋友批评过我喜欢的球队，要是他也是那样，岂不是自讨没趣？不过路上我们还是愉快地在运动这方面聊了一会儿，没有深谈。那阵子还挺好的，我觉得跟他在一起真的很不错，然后就下雨了。其实他一路上都在看那些橱窗里贴的食死徒照片，有点愣愣的，但这个我理解，所以我先提出来一起去帕笛芙，那是个浪漫的地方，我还傻傻地想跟他有进一步发展呢。

可是从那个时候起，约会就急转直下。首先他肯定一点都不喜欢帕笛芙，我进去以后也想起这是我跟D经常约会的地方，可能不太好。如果P说出来，我们可以再去找个他喜欢的地方，我不介意多淋一会儿。可是他什么也没说，撒谎说帕笛芙很好，却用鄙视的表情看着那些我喜欢的东西，坐下来的时候好像椅子上有刺一样，这很扫兴，弄得我不但不好走了，还满脑子都是D跟我在这里约会过。我想跟他继续聊天好忘了这回事，可他根本不看我，不是盯着天花板就是往窗外看，彩纸屑都撒进眼睛里了也不肯面对我，我只好替我俩都点了咖啡。更糟的是这个时候旁边的一对情侣开始接吻，我还没有做好跟P这样亲密的准备——我们才第一次约会啊！那个时候要是P能开个玩笑，问问我的意见，或者哪怕是告诉我他也没准备好吻我，我都会很感激。可是他就板着一张脸，死死盯着天花板，假装自己没看到那对情侣，可这根本就是不可能的。我知道他是在逃避吻我，既然他约我出来，为什么要表现得好像吻我会要他命一样？我能理解他也没准备好，可他表现得太伤人了。到了这个时候，我怎么还能不想到D呢？他绝对不会让我们的约会陷入这种局面，哪怕会很尴尬他也肯定会先开口努力，然后我们就可以一块发现情况其实没那么尴尬。

为了不让这次约会变成彻底的失败，我只好想办法找话题，跟他说一个我们都非常讨厌的人的坏话。是谁我就不说了，但是我敢说看这篇牢骚的人只要脑子正常都讨厌她。这让气氛缓和了一点，但没持续多久，在这个上面我们没剩下多少好谈的了。我想，既然我已经走出这一步了，不论如何，下一步都该由P来走。要是他鼓不起勇气，就让这次约会这么结束好了，我可以说我还有朋友在等我什么的就这么出去。这样也还不算是最糟的情况。

P还真走出了下一步，哼，你能想象他是怎么说的吗？他说他要去见另一个女孩，问我要不要一起去！！！到这里要插一句，P有个女性朋友G，长得不算特别好看，但打扮起来也还不错。他们是上课下课吃饭形影不离的那种好朋友，之前还闹过绯闻，没在一起可能是因为有个G有个优秀得多的对象吧，不过我反正不相信他们之间什么都没有，要知道无火不起烟。可是就像我说的，我也没有完全忘掉D，而且说实在话，我们都不是没人追求的那类人，所以我并不想表现得很介意G的存在。可是P居然在我们第一次约会上就明目张胆地说他一直在等着和G见面，这也太过分了吧？就好像在说，跟我约会只是为了在见G之前打发时间一样！哪个女生受得了这种侮辱？我没法不去想，D绝对、绝对、绝对不会这样对待我的。

现在看来，P确实也不是故意的，而且他去见G有很正当的理由，不是为了跟她说什么悄悄话。但当时我的心态已经彻底崩了，所以我们的第一次约会也完蛋了。我们都说了些伤人的话，我提到了D，而他说了一些类似他宁愿把心事跟G谈也不愿意跟我谈的话。然后我冲出帕笛芙，淋着雨找到我的朋友哭诉我的悲惨经历，P没有追过来，大概是去跟G做同样的事了吧。他追了倒好，我们肯定又会吵起来，然后我们就能彻底看清现实，我就能少遭点罪。

就像我说的，P去见G有正当理由，虽然他说的话不妥，但我当时表现得也不怎么样，所以知道那件事之后，我主动去找他和好了。之后我们磕磕绊绊地又过了大概一个月，真正的灾难降临了。大概是我最好的朋友犯了一个错，蛮严重的，但对我来说也不是不可以理解。这中间又有G的事，她狠狠地惩罚了我朋友，相当过分，简直就是私刑。我知道P对我朋友会很生气，但是毕竟她已经受到了惩罚，我就想找他把这件事讲清楚，希望他不会迁怒我。结果他根本不听我说话，一个劲地指责我和我倒霉的朋友，还有G做得又聪明又正确什么的。反正不管怎样他都会站在G那一边。这太伤人了，我还没来得及说这有多伤人，他就一副很看不起我的样子叫我别哭。好啊，他不但从来不安慰我，在他面前，我根本连哭都是错的！

现在我对他已经彻底死心了，还把他当成男朋友，只是因为没正式分手而已。但我看他也没那个胆子主动提分手，跟他在一起这整件事，哪次不是我主动的？这次我就不会再去讨什么没趣，听他夸奖G哪里哪里又比我强了。要是他连最后这点勇气都没有，那就这么着吧，我可不会把我的未来跟这件事耗着。想跟谁在一起我就直接跟谁在一起，他最好把这当成我劈腿了，去找他亲爱的G倾诉，看他们能玩出什么花样。

就说这些，要骂就骂，我才不在乎你们说什么。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 为了写这个我重温了哈秋短暂而惨不忍睹的初次约会。  
> 真是惨不忍睹。


End file.
